Visibility of VMs by way of their VM tags (also referred to as “VM identifiers”) in an FC-SAN environment offers advanced analytics at the granularity of a VM, detection and congestion isolation of slow draining VMs, and fabric policy (e.g., zoning, Quality-of-Service (QoS), and the like) per VM; however, current solutions for providing such VM visibility are incomplete. On the server-side of the FC-SAN, server-side FC drivers may be priority tagging capable, i.e., may tag FC frames with VM tags and/or recognize and process the VM tags in tagged FC frames. Also, the FC-SAN switch fabric may be priority tagging capable; however, on the target-side of the FC-SAN, target-side FC drivers may or may not be priority tagging capable. Given the many target-side vendors (e.g., storage array vendors) in the market today, it may be years before all of the vendors implement priority tagging capability, and thus years before realizing the goal of an end-to-end priority tagging capable FC-SAN environment.